choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Raines
Adrian Raines, a character in the Bloodbound series, is the CEO of Raines Corp. and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Raines. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Adrian looks like, but by default he wears a grey business suit. When he transforms into a vampire, he gains blood-red eyes and sharp fangs. He has a tattoo on his upper right arm. Personality He is kind and battle-hardened, and in the first flashback courtesy of the Portrait Fragments, it is revealed he was part of the rebel forces that fought against the British in the past. Background Adrian was found by Gaius Augustine presumably dying, whereby the latter saved his life by turning him into a vampire. He woke up in a cabin, bloody and bewildered of his surroundings and circumstances. After a brief update from Gaius, he was forced to kill a nearby man to quench his bloodthirst; this, according to Raines, is the only time he had murdered someone else. A few centuries later, Adrian would be the leader of one of six vampire clans in New York and the CEO of a massive company. Relationships Unnamed British Soldier In Book 1, Chapter 2 it was revealed that shortly after becoming a vampire, this unnamed British Soldier was Adrian's first and so far only kill. He drained the soldier of all his blood after disarming him of his musket. Gaius Augustine In Book 1, Chapter 2, Gaius is hinted at to have turned Adrian into a vampire and is a vampire himself. Kamilah Sayeed In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Kamilah a 2,100 year old Egyptian Scarab from the Ptolemaic Dynasty. In Chapter 2, it is revealed that she alongside Adrian, Lester and Priya are part of The Council in New York. Lester Castellanos In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Lester an engraved dagger that dates back to the 14th century. Moreover, in Chapter 2, he is revealed to be part of The Council in New York. Priya Lacroix He and Priya don't quite get along given her age. Nicole Anderson Nicole works for him as Vice President and is aware of him being a vampire. She doesn't always agree with him, such as the employment of your character. Nicole's fine with him drinking blood from her. Your Character He is your boss and one of your potential love interests. He tried to calm down your character when she found out that he was a vampire. He reveals that he was born in 1753 and admits that while he hasn't done the math in a while, he isn't quite 300 years old yet. If your character accompanies him to eat at the company's private restaurant reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. It is also because your character forgets to give him the mandrake extract that you inadvertently figure that Adrian is a vampire. Powers and Abilities * Biological Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. * Superhuman Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Like all vampires, Adrian has increased speed and reflexes, zooming towards Your Character after she caught him feeding on Nicole and quickly disarming and attacking a British soldier from a distance before the latter could fire his weapon. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that allows vampires to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood as a healing medium such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark on their victims as well. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of a vampire's weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight hurts him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. Overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Character Customization Other Looks Adrian as a Vampire.png|Face 3 Adrian w/ fangs VampedoutAdrian.png|Face 1 Adrian w/ fangs Adrian 1700s.png|Face 3 Adrian c. 1700's WhiteAdrisnfromthepast.png|Face 1 Adrian c. 1700's Misc Bloodbound Book 1 cover mini.png|Adrian on the Cover Adrian the CEO Bloodbound.jpg|All 3 Looks of Adrian Sneak Peek CLANRAINES.png|Raines sneak peak AdrienBites.png|Face 1 Adrian feeding on Nicole Adrian Face 2 VampireBite.png|Face 2 Adrian feeding on Nicole Adrian Face 3 Bites.png|Face 3 Adrian feeding on Nicole (Full View) Mandrakeextract.png|Mandrake Extract Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Bloodbound, Book 1. * He is the third love interest to be customized. The first two being King "Liam" from The Royal Romance and Hayden Young from Perfect Match. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, he mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole. * He references Twilight when he says that, unlike what was portrayed in the movie, vampires do not sparkle. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Vampire